My, Kasey
by AshleysTheNamee
Summary: Seth imprints on a girl named Kasey. Fluff ensues. I can't write a summary. Blah,blah,blah.
1. Chapter 1: First Sight Kasey

"Kasey!" My mom yelled from the end of the hall of our small, two bedroom ranch. "You need a ride to the library?"

"Na. I'd rather walk. It's gorgeous out!" I called back as I gave myself the once-over in the mirror. My small frame looked fuller in the dark blue baby doll tank top and tight distressed jean shorts. My wild, ridiculously curly, brown hair hung to the middle of my back. My eye makeup looked pretty good. It highlighted my eyes that were exactly the same shade as my hair. The only thing I was legitimately having a problem with was the fact that my skin was so painfully pail in the middle of July. I mean, Forks wasn't known for being sunny. But, jeez. Did I just repel U.V rays or something? Honestly.

I ran my hand through my hair one last time before grabbing my grey beach bag and slipping on my silver sandals. I threw open my bedroom door and flew down the hall, tripping over this bump in the carpeting that I ever so smoothly rolled out of, recovering, I bounced into the living room and walked out the door.

It was warm out, but not sunny. It was rarely ever sunny. The library was about a fifth of a mile from my house and I didn't mind walking. In fact, I liked it. Walking gave me time to think.

The walk was only about ten minutes before I'd reached the door of Forks Community Library. I was just about to slip the book into the return box when I was caught by the librarian, the infamous Abigail Applebottom. Miss Applebottom (yes, Miss. No one was crazy enough to marry that broad) was seriously ninety years old and always had this look on her face like she was chronically pissed off at the world. Wait, scratch that. She was chronically pissed off at the world. She always wore a something disgusting that should have been burned long ago and her white hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun.

"What do you think you're doing?" She sneered.

Damn. I was caught.

"Just returning this book…" I said with the sweetest, most innocent voice I could conjure up.

"I can take that." She said, not taking the bait.

I sighed and walked over to the large, ominous hickory desk. I extended the book out to her and she snatched it up in a second. She typed the information into her ancient, tyrannosaurus- like computer, raised her eyebrows for a second, and then glared at me as she spoke.

"You owe me two dollars and thirty-five cents." She said through her teeth. The look she was giving me seemed like she was trying to fry me from the inside out.

Now see, at a video store, owing over two dollars in late fee isn't that bad. In fact, it's normal. But at the library, everyday a book is late is five cents. You do the math.

I wordlessly handed her the money in exact change and high tailed it out of there so I'd live to see another day.

I was about to walk home when I saw the diner across the street persuading me to eat there, with magic words such as "bacon" and "cheeseburgers" on the signs. I checked my back pocket for money, turning out to have seven dollars and some change on me. I hadn't eaten breakfast yet, so…

I crossed the street and pulled open the heavy door to the restaurant, causing the bell to ring. There weren't many people there, so I just sat down by myself in an empty booth. The place was pretty run down, but had that comfortable diner feel to it. I'd always loved diners. The cozy feeling, the sound and smell of all the food sizzling. It reminded me of home. I opened the menu and began to scan when a loud, booming laugh caught my attention.

I looked across the diner to see the group of boys the obnoxious laughter came from. And within the group of nine, the most amazing looking boy was staring at me with the weirdest look on his face. He was tall, even when he was sitting down. He had curly black hair, russet skin, big black eyes with long, thick lashes, and was very muscular. Did I mention all he was wearing was a pair of blue jean cutoffs and Nikes. He was gorgeous. The other guys looked older then him, besides two, and all had one the same cutoffs, all with no shirts. They all kind of looked alike. Almost like brothers. But there was something about him I couldn't put my finger on. He was special. I noticed that the laugh had come from one of his friends that was now throwing french-fries at the boy, trying to get his attention. I laughed and turned my gaze down at the menu, barely able to keep my eyes off of him. I mean, I didn't want to come off as a creep or anything. The waitress appeared a few seconds later.

"What can I get for you today, hon?" She asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger deluxe, with a large Coke." I said. I'd always had a thing for foods scientifically proven to block arteries over time. "Oh, and a slice of apple pie." I added, also having a thing for foods with calories in excess of three hundred per serving.

"Comin' right up, "She said as she took off.

I pulled out "Romeo and Juliet" from my bag, trying to get my attention of the super fox that I could feel was still looking at me, and picked up from the balcony scene. It was my favorite part of the entire play. I can recite it just about perfectly, thank you very much. I got to "_Deny thy father and refuse thy name!_", when someone walked up and cleared there throat.

It was Mr. Hottie-With- A-Killer-Body from across the way. I hadn't even noticed him walk over.

"Um… Hey…" He stammered. "Mind if I… Uh… Join you?"

"Yeah. Sure. Cool." I mumbled as he took the seat across from me. "I'm Kasey."

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater."


	2. Chapter Two: Imprint Seth

**I first want to say thanks to all that have read the story so far. I'm gonna try to update everyday if possible. Shout out to my first two reviewers, TheGirlWithTheGreenEyes and KsRules43 (the best friend any living organism could ever have)**

**Much Love,**

**Ashley**

Chapter Two: Imprintt (Seth)

Woah.

That's honestly all I could think of at that moment. She was just so beautiful. I know that sounds cliché, but it's true. I could look at her all day and be a happy person.

I felt the pull to look up as soon as I heard the bell that signaled the door opening, and in that moment my whole sense of gravity shifted. She was my reason for living now.

I had imprinted.

I felt myself looking like an idiot, staring at the girl that I already loved more then my own life, not even knowing her name yet. She was just so…. Perfect.

Her hair was curly and long. It was dark brown, with red and blonde hints in the light that matched her eyes. She was just so pretty. I had to talk to her, I had to say something.

She sat down in an empty booth by herself. She saw me staring and saw Embry throwing fries at me from across the table, laughing like a spaz. She let out a giggle, and turned her attention to the menu. She kept looking at me, probably fearing for her safety. I must have looked super creepy to her.

I heard her order a bacon cheeseburger deluxe with a Coke and a slice of pie.

She just kept getting better and better.

I had to talk to her ,I had to say something. But what? _Um, hi, I'm Seth. You're my soul mate, and I love you. Oh, yeah. I also turn into a wolf to hunt vampires. _

Nice. That's not creepy at all.

Without even thinking about it, I got up and walked over to her booth in a haze. She was reading a book I'd recognized from E.L.A, _Romeo and Juliet_. How perfect.

"Uh...Hey," I stammered like an idiot. "Mind if I…Um…Join you?'

"Yeah. Sure. Cool." She said in a kinda quite voice. "I'm Kasey."

So that was the name of my obsession. Kasey.

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." I told her as I got comfortable.

"You from the Quileute reservation?" She asked in her adorable voice. Man… She was so….

"Seth?" She prompted me, breaking me from my haze.

"The Quileute rez? Uh, yeah." I told her.

"I guessed as much," She said kind of nervously "That's really cool. I've only been there once, to the beach. It was so pretty."

"I could show you around sometime, if you'd like." _Please say yes…. Please say yes…_

"I'd really like that." She said, breaking into a heartbreaking smile.

"You have a really pretty smile." I told her, trying really hard not to be too intense.

"Oh. Thanks. You know, I had braces for four years." She told me, still smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My teeth were all types of jacked up." She told me, giggling. All I wanted to do was hear her laugh. It was like music to my ears.

"Nah. They couldn't have been that bad." Nothing was wrong with her. She was too perfect for anything to _ever_ have been wrong.

"No joke. It was bad."

"Well, they look great now." _Keep it light Seth. Keep it light._

"You're sweet." She said, running her hands through her hair, blushing a little.

Right then, the waitress appeared with her food. It seemed like too much for someone so little to eat. She honestly probably weighed ninety pounds and was about four eleven, if that.

"You're really about to eat all of that?" I asked, chuckling.

"Of course. I'm not about to let it go to waste."

"But you're so little. Where do you fit it all?" I asked jokingly, though I really was curious. She was about Alice's size, and was already almost half way through a burger that weighed at least half a pound. She covered her mouth with her hand as she chewed and laughed at the same time.

"Fast metabolism?" She said sarcastically.

Huh. It made sense.

"Fry?" She asked, pushing her plate towards me. We shared her fries as we talked and laughed.

We were in our own little world for what seemed like forever. When she was finally finished, the waitress came over with the check. Kasey dug in her pocket for the money, but I had already slipped the waitress a ten.

"Keep the change." I told her.

"Thanks. You kids have a nice day."

"Aw, you didn't have to that." The love of my life told me from across the table.

"I know, but I wanted to." I said, trying to come off as a gentleman.

"Well, thanks a lot. We should hang out sometime really soon, Seth. Here's my number…" She said, grabbing her bag and standing up, scrolling her number on a napkin, about to leave.

"Wait," I said, terrified to let her out of my sight, let alone walk home by herself. "You wanna go see the rez?" Yeah, the rez. It was safe, and best of all, she would be with me. She smiled a big smile.

"I'd love to." She said, looking genuinely excited. It made me so happy to see that look on her face. "Just let me call the parole officer." She said jokingly.

"Parole officer?" I asked seriously. She was a convict?

"My mom." She said, laughing along with me.

After she cleared it with her mom, we were off. I told the guys the plan and they left in the truck. I took Kasey's hand in mine. It felt so right, natural. She didn't try to take it back either. In fact, she squeezed it as I led the way back to the reservation. It was the beginning of the rest of my life.

**So, that's that. Questions, comments, concerns? Reviews are always welcome, and appreciated. I'ma try to update at least every other day. Preferably once a day. I love you all3**

**Muah!**


	3. Chapter 3: Magic Kasey

**So, much love to the people who have reviewed and fav'd 3**

**Disclaimer: I, nor the thoughts in my head, own Twilight, or it's characters. Especially Seth. But Kasey's all, 100 % Ashley original(;**

**Let the fluff begin…!**

Chapter Three: Magic (Kasey) 

Seth led me to La Push as we walked hand-in-hand. Now, it might seam weird to be so comfortable with him already, considering I just met him, but it was like I'd known him my entire life. I loved everything about him already. His muscular build, his big happy grin, how warm and cuddly he was, the way his shaggy curls moved in the breeze… He was officially the stud-muffin of my dreams.

My only concern was about how old he was. He seemed young, but he was just so massive. He was at least 6'2, and he was just so ripped and hunky…

I sighed, cause' I knew I was about to ruin the whole moment, but I had to ask.

"Seth?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?" Oh boy, here we go.

"Uh, I'm about to turn sixteen. " He said confidently. "You?"

Fifteen. Huh. It was my lucky day.

"Um, fourteen." I said, giggling despite myself.

"What's funny?" He asked like someone who had walked in on a joke being told right after the punch line.

"I'd just expected your answer to be something of the illegal variety." I told him, completely relieved.

"Happens to me all the time." He said laughing along with me.

"I bet."

We talked for what seemed like forever as we braved the forests of La Push. I wasn't sure where we were going exactly, but in all actuality, I didn't care. As long as I was with Seth, I knew I'd be happy. He saved me from myself numerous times when I'd trip over my two feet, and catch me without missing a beat. Each time he would hold me for just a little to long, then carefully and gently pull me upright again. Then he'd take my hand in his once more, and we'd continue on our merry way.

All of a sudden, seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled me through an opening in the thick brush.

"And here we are." He said, looking down at me expectantly.

"Woah." I know. Lame, right? But at the time, it was all I could say.

I ran down the shore of the gorgeous stranger beach, taking in all the beauty. There were cliffs bordering the tiny private beach on my left and my right, and nothing but sparkling blue water in front of me. The mixture of the way the water and the sand sparkled combined with the music that was the sound of the shore hitting the beach left me breathless. The whole place had this magical aura about it. It was perfect. I pulled of my sandals and let the cool water lap over my tired feet. Then I looked back at Seth from over my shoulder.

"Seth, this place is just so beautiful." I said, mesmerized by everything. Especially Seth's perfection. My own, personal … Wait. Was he mine? I didn't know yet, but the thought of Seth being mine gave me the most euphoric feeling I'd ever experienced.

Seth walked over and sat next me, wrapping his big, warm arm around me. I snuggled closer to me. He kissed my forehead.

"Kasey," He started. " Have you ever heard any of the Quileute legends?"

**Nothing to say as of now but the Usual. Q.C.C? **

**Review, fave?**

**Much love,**

**Ashley3**


	4. Chapter 4: Legends Seth

**So, I just wanted to say Happy Belated Birthday to ****GirlWithTheGreenEyes****(: Love you and your reviews. You're great.**

**Also my unofficial beta ****KsRules43****(: You're the Ying to my Yang, the sour to my gummi worms, and my BFFF4L!**

**Thanks to all that have read and reviewed. Love you all.**

**Now, let the fluff begin!**

**Much Love, Ashley**

Chapter Four: Legends (Seth)

"Seth! This place is just so beautiful!" She yelled to me over her shoulder.

_No_, I thought. _You are_.

I walked over to where she was sitting with her feet in the water. I dropped down next to her and slung my arm around her. She scooted closer to me and I kissed her forehead.

I then realized it was the first time I had kissed her at all. I wanted to tell her so about me, and the wolves, and the Imprinting. But I wondered if it was too soon. I decided to find out what she already knew, if she knew anything.

"Kasey," I started off, "Have you ever heard any of the Quileute legends?" I asked her, wanting her to say yes, but at the same time wanting her to say no. It Was all happening to quickly.

"You mean the ones about the Spirit Warriors and the werewolves?"

I just looked at her, not expecting her to know anything about it.

"Yeah." I started , "How'd you know?"

"My dad used to tell me them when I was little. I could hardly understand them then because of all the big words." She told me, laughing.

"Really? You can understand big words!" I said, messing with her.

"Hey." She said smacking me on the arm. "Be nice."

"You think I'm mean?" I said, pretending to be hurt .

"No." She said looking me dead in the eyes with a very serious expression on her face. "I think you're the nicest person I know." She told me, hugging me close. At that moment, there was absolutely nowhere else I'd rather be.

"So you know about the legend of boys turning into wolves?" I said with a now-or-never mentality.

"Uh, yeah. What about it?" She asked, more focused on the shore then me.

I sighed mentally and turned to look her in the eyes. She became confused and looked back at me.

"What if they were true?" I asked her, watching her expression closely.

"That'd be super epic." She said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, not believing my ears. "The whole gigantic wolves wouldn't bother you?"

"Nope. I mean, they're the good guys, right? Protecting us from the…"

"The Cold Ones." I finished for her.

"Yeah. Them. "She said, looking at me gratefully. " I would love it if they were real." She finally concluded, looking out into the sea.

She was honestly sent from heaven, perfect for me in every way, just as they all said she'd be.

I didn't know how to proceed. I couldn't just tell her out of nowhere. I mean, we honestly barely knew each other. Not that it much mattered to me, but I really didn't want to scare her off.

"Guess what." I told her, trying to distract her.

"What?" She asked, looking up at me.

"There's this bonfire tomorrow. If you want, we could go. There's gonna be a bunch of people, and food." I told her. It would be perfect. She could hear the stories from Billy, and I'll ask him to throw In the part about imprinting. I'll show her after, and all will be great.

"I'd love to go. Sounds like fun." _Yes!_

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven then."

"Sounds like a date."

Just at that point, I looked down at my phone, and it said it was seven o'clock. Kasey saw what time it was too and jumped off the ground, and out of my arms.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man…" She said, looking unhappy. It broke my heart to see her sad.

"I have to get home." She said, "I told my mom I'd be home at seven thirty!"

Without another word, I swept her up in my arms, I ran with her through the forest and into Forks. She looked so little in my arms. And she was just so beautiful.

"Ha, ha, ha!" She burst out laughing as we ran.

"What's so funny?" I asked, breathing completely normal, though I'd been running for at least five minutes straight.

"Who does this?" She said, more as a sarcastic statement then a question, still cracking up.

"People who need to meet curfew?" I said, laughing with her.

"There's all… These people… Staring!" She said between fits of laughter.

Clearly seven o'clock was delirious hour.

"Ha. I guess they are." I said, laughing because I hadn't realized it before.

We ran for a minute or so more before I set her down.

"Thanks for the lift." She told me after I'd walked her to her door.

"No prob." I said chuckling.

"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She said, looking… Nervous?

"See you tomorrow." I said, sad to have to leave her.

"Bye." She said opening the door and stepping through, leaving me alone on the front porch.

I turned away, happy and sad all at the same time. Happy, because I'd had such an amazing day, but sad, because I had to leave her.

When I was half-way down the street, I heard my angel yelling and running after me.

"Seth! Wait up!" I heard her yell from behind me.

I turned around right at the same moment she smacked into me. Our faces met from the impact, and we kissed. It was purely accident, and frankly, it was really awkward, but at the same time, it was perfect in everyway possible. Kasey wrapped her arms around my neck and stood up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. At that moment, there was nowhere else in the world I'd rather of been.

**So that's that. Reviews are always welcome (;**

**And just a question for you all: **

**Of those of you that have seen the Sandlot, is it just me, or is Benny the epitome of sexy ( as far as fourteen year old boys go)?**

**Loll,**

**Much love,**

**Ashley.**


	5. What Should be Chapter Five: Waiting

**So, I'm a fail of an author, I know. It's been ages since I've updated and I really need to make it up to everyone, so I give you…( Drumroll) Three New Chapters!**

**So, without further ado, I give you Part One of Three Parts of the **

**Super Epic Three Chapter Seth And Kasey Weekend!**

**Yay! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lapush Werewolves, however, I do own Kasey(:**

Chapter Five: Waiting ( Kasey ) 

_Woah_, is all I thought as our lips met. There weren't exactly fireworks. It was more of like a nuclear explosion in my heart. It swelled up so big that I couldn't even think clearly, because in my mind all I saw was Seth. That cool drink of water, who, in my opinion, was the person I'd been looking for all along without even knowing it.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear after we had both pulled away.

"I should be getting back." I told him, probably with a seriously depressed look on my face.

"Oh… Okay. Well ,we'll see each other tomorrow." He said, suddenly looking extremely happy, which put a smile on my face.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." I said, finally pulling away from him, suddenly missing the heat that his body gave off.

Due to the recent events, I had this ridiculous grin plastered on my face when I walked into my house. I ran straight into my room and hugged myself close, laughing like an idiot because of my pure happiness. I quickly showered and got into my obnoxiously large night shirt. I climbed into bed and stared at my ceiling for hours as I replayed the events of the day in my head over and over again, and I couldn't wait till the next day to see my Seth again.

Break.

I woke up at my usual. Noon.

It was a beautiful day, and the sun was actually out.

Today was gonna be a good day.

I got up and something that looked like it had gotten run over by a truck caught my eye in the mirror. I stopped and noticed it was me. I look really bad in the morning.

I needed a shower, pronto. The warm water woke me up and also calmed me down. I jumped out and put on my favorite lotion. Love Spell from Victoria Secret. My go to fragrance.

I skipped to the kitchen in search of food, throwing a pack of Pop-Tarts onto the counter on my way to the fridge. I threw open the door to find that I had about three options for brunch : Mustard, relish, or whipped cream.

Whipped cream it is.

I sat at the counter in nothing but some flannels and a bra, dipping my Pop-Tarts in the whipped cream before devouring them, and thought of how insane today was gonna be. And for those of you wondering, " Gee, why is Kasey only in pajama pants and a bra in broad daylight at her kitchen counter?", well, I'll tell you.

My dad split when I was three, so it's just been me and my mom ever since. The two of us have only ever really had each other, and frankly, I'm okay with that. Even though it's just been the two of us, I never felt like I was missing much of anything. My mom did a great job raising me and we're pretty much like sisters. She was only fifteen when she had me, and gave up everything to make sure I was taken care of. She told me that after she found out she was pregnant, something kicked in. She said that at that moment, there was nothing more important then making sure I was ohkay, and honestly, she's my hero for that. I couldn't imagine the kind of struggle she went through and I envy her courage for facing the challenge head on instead of getting an abortion or giving me up for adoption. And I know that most mothers would do what my mom did, but most mom's aren't fifteen. I couldn't imagine taking care of another tiny, precious human being at my age. And that's what scares me about dating, to be completely honest.

Most guys are only looking for a good time, and don't get it. I have no idea what I would do if I got pregnant before I got to college, and I'm scared of falling for a guy and then being dumped just because I won't be doing to the do with him. But that's why I'm so hopeful about Seth.

Seth doesn't seem like other guys. He told me I was beautiful, not hot. And when he spoke to me, he looked at my eyes, and not my breasts. When he hugged me, his hands gut nowhere near my butt. And when he looked at me, he saw me for me, and not like I was a piece meat.

I just hope that whatever this thing is we have going on can last.

By the time I had straightened out the frizzy wreck that was my hair, gotten dressed, and had caught up with the Kardashians, it was still only three o'clock.

Today was gonna be a long day…


	6. Chapter 6: The Wait Is Over

**So I feel extremely ashamed at this point. I gave up on my story! It's just that this past year I've had no time or anything! Between school, "social obligations" , and sports I have no me time. Fear not, though, my dear readers ! I am back(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. No copy right infringement intended!**

**So low and behold…**

Chapter Six: The Wait Is Over (Seth)

I said I would pick her up at seven. I was on her block at six o'clock, and on her doorstep at 6:58. I know, I feel creepy just admitting it. I just had to see her face. I had to know she was okay, and she unconsciously pulled me to herself, simply by existing. Her face, her smell, her person is what I lived for now. Hopefully she would learn to love me, though at this point I have hope. I mean, she did kiss me.

Just saying.

Of course when I went on patrol, everyone found out. It would be a little tricky keeping that one a secret. But I'm not ashamed. Honestly I'm really proud. She is absolutely gorgeous, completely perfect. The guys had their jokes, except for the ones who knew what it was really like to love someone like that. To feel what I feel for Kasey.

In light of this, it made me incredibly nervous to see her again. What would I say when I see her! What to wear!

To figure all this out, I went to the one person I really knew who could understand Kasey's point of view: Emily.

She helped me figure out how to act and what to wear. We decided it would be best to be casual, and to not talk if I felt the need to profess my love to her. Understandable. For clothes, we settled on a grey t-shirt, blue jean shorts that weren't cut, and black and grey Vans.

I was lookin' hot.

The time finally came to get her from her house and everything was settled on the home front. The guys all knew the boundaries, I had informed Billy and the rest of the elders, and I made sure cheeseburgers were on the menu for tonight. Everything was about as under control as my little authority could manage.

I pulled up my truck on the curb next to a fire hydrant ( my parking rarely has authorization) and more or less staked out her house from afar for nearly an hour. But not in a creepy-stalker way or anything. It was about the longest hour of my life!

Eventually it was time to go get her, and I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. I really couldn't wait to see her.

I knocked on her door and waited, tapping my foot in an almost incredibly rude manner. I had considered bringing her flowers. Actually, I had every intention on buying the largest rose bouquet that the Forks Flower Shop would sell me. But Emily had told me that would be a bit much for just knowing each other less then forty-eight hours. It would have to wait until our next date.

She finally answered the door, and seeing her again left me utterly speechless. Her light knocked the breath out of me, and I was at complete peace. I was sure nothing and no one in the world could be more beautiful. Not Nessy, and definitely not Rosalie. Kasey stood in a league all her own. Her beauty was enough to make the angels envious. Her hair was loose and curly as ever. She had on jean shorts, sandals, and a white hoodie. Angels apparently dressed extremely casually.

"Hey!", she greeted me as I stood staring like an idiot. She slightly hesitated a little in the door frame, probably still a little shy from our encounter last night.

I took her hand and pulled her into a hug, thanking every God there was for her presence. She was as little and perfect as ever. I would have just held her forever if she hadn't reminded me we had somewhere to go. I reluctantly let go of her delicate frame so she could close the door and lock it. Then I retook her hand, intertwining it with my own. It was small and pale in comparison. I walked her to the car and opened the door for her, because for one it was the gentlemanly thing to do. And on the other, she could have opened it too fast and hit herself in the face. She was absolutely gorgeous and everything, but grace wasn't really something she possessed.

"I'm glad you came to get me and all, but are you old enough to drive?", she asked jokingly.

"Actually, no. All I have is my permit.", I answered back grinning.

"Well then we need to hurry. Wouldn't want to get pulled over or anything.", she said sarcastically.

"So are you ready?" I asked, hoping she wasn't going to back out.

"Definitely." She answered with a smile, distracting me for a second.

With that, I began driving in the direction of the reservation.

**So what do you guys think? I really just needed something to fill the gap before the big, secret revealing bonfire! Thankyou to everyone who read, and those who didn't give up on my story!**

**So much love-**

**Ashley(:**


End file.
